Ami Ou Ennemi?
by Elwing05
Summary: Arya vient de prendre ses parents dans un accident de voiture et est en partie responsable de leur mort. Elle déménage et se retrouve en colocation avec Castiel, le meilleur ami de Lysandre, son ex avec qui elle a eu une histoire compliqué. Mais si tout était lié? Si Castiel était impliqué que se passerait-il? Quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, c'est plus compliqué de deviner le vrai
1. Prologue

**_Prologue :_**

_PdV de Castiel :_

Je ne dormi pas cette nuit-là, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Je savais qu'elle allait arriver, que j'allais la revoir. Deux ans ce n'est pas long. Avait-elle oublié qui j'étais ? Moi non, enfin je savais seulement comment elle était à ses 16 ans. Cependant, l'angoisse n'était que plus grande car j'ignorais où elle devait apparaître et quand surtout. Je m'étais dit que j'avais peut-être eu tort de faire ça, mais c'était les ordres et si je n'obéissais pas, Lysandre y passait. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais rien dit, je l'avais laissé croire que ce n'était qu'une petite blague, mais je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il me connaissait depuis longtemps et mon changement si soudain de caractère, il l'avait remarqué. En plus de mettre colorer les cheveux, j'avais changé totalement de look et m'étais réfugié dans tous ce qui me tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire, rien de bien. De plus je continuais à faire souffrir des gens, des filles plus précisément.


	2. Chapitre 1: Un accident est si vite arri

_**Chapitre 1 : Un accident est si vite arrivé**_

_PdV d'Arya :_

C'était fait, j'étais arrivée. J'allais avoir un nouveau lycée, de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vie en somme. C'est ce que m'avait en tout cas promis le Docteur Anubis et ses collègues. Seulement, pouvais-je réellement oublier ce qui c'était passer ? Ce changement si bouleversant ? Comment oublier qu'on était une petite fille et qu'avant même que le jour ne se lève on se relevait dans la peau d'une adulte devant être responsable et parer à tous ses besoins ?

Après l'accident, j'étais donc arrivé à Little Sweet, une petite ville dans la métropole. Calme et paisible, elle pourrait peut-être me faire parvenir à oublier. J'avais emménagé dans un petit appartement au sixième étage sans ascenseur. Et c'était en colocation, même si je n'avais pas encore vu mon coloc'. Heureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de loyer à payer et les charges n'étaient pas très élevées. De plus, mon oncle et ma tante allaient m'envoyer 300euros par mois pour que je puisse subvenir à mes besoins. Mais je n'irais pas très loin avec cette somme, le mieux serait donc de chercher un petit boulot. Seulement, avec le bac en fin d'année, ça risquait de s'annoncer difficile.

J'avais décidé de sortir après avoir fini de ranger mes affaires pour visiter la ville, puis j'irais me présenter à mes voisins avant de chercher un boulot pour la fin de l'été. Je fini de sortir mes dernières affaires : mes chaussons de danse, mon micro avec son ampli et un cadre photo de mes parents. J'essuyais rageusement une larme du revers de ma manche, sortis mon IPod et enfilais de quoi courir, c'est-à-dire un jogging noir assorti à une tunique gris taupe lacé dans le dos. J'attachais mes longs cheveux bruns et je sortis.

La course à pied était un de mes passe-temps favori, après la danse et le chant. Sentir le vent fouetter notre visage, soulever nonchalamment nos cheveux, s'enrouler sensuellement autour de notre corps… Bercée par le rythme de la musique je fermais les yeux, tant pis, je ne repérerai rien mais c'est tellement bon.

Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, en rythme avec la musique quand j'entends que la circulation se densifie. Je rouvris alors les yeux pour éviter de me faire écraser. Je regarde également autour de moi, à ma droite se trouve le parc, un espace en plein air où le monde est là tout en étant dans sa bulle. A ma gauche un centre commerciale immense qui s'élevait

J'entendis soudain un crissement de pneu, une voiture accéléra. Je tournai la tête et me précipitai sur la chaussée, ne prenant pas garde aux voitures sur la route. Une petite fille était allongée les yeux fermé, ses cheveux noirs encerclant son visage. La voiture qui était partie à vive allure venait de la renversée. La blessée ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.

Je cherchais quelqu'un de regard. Les passants continuaient leur route ainsi que les véhicules qui prenaient tout de même le soin de nous éviter. Personne ne l'accompagnait. J'essayai alors de la faire parler :

-Réveilles-toi s'il te plait, réveilles toi !

Elle gémit d'une petite voix.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est avec toi ?

-Mon grand frère est dans le parc, souffle-t-elle.

- Comment est-il ?

-C'est Castiel, le garçon aux cheveux rouges, dit la malheureuse avant de refermé les yeux.

Je la pris dans mes bras et entra dans le parc en courant. Je vu son frère… entouré d'une horde de jeunes filles hystériques. Je posais la jeune fille sur un banc et m'approcha du groupe. Je jouais des coudes, n'hésitant pas à donner des coups et renversé des fans au passage pour arriver au centre du cercle où le rouquin interrompait son morceau de guitare pour me lancer un regard assassin.

-Tu fais comme tout le monde, tu attends ton …

-Castiel, c'est ta sœur. Dis-je d'une voix assurée. Elle s'est fait renversée par une voiture, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ni un ni deux, il abandonna sa guitare et me suivit à travers le champ de colériques. Je l'amenais vers le banc et lui disais que je courais chercher ma voiture. Je revenais avec à peine cinq minutes après. Il sauta alors dans mon cabriolet bleu lagon et j'appuyai sur le champignon.

Je slalomais entre les voitures de sorte à ce que j'arrive le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital. La vie de la fillette est en jeu. Je ne pipai pas un mot, trop concentrée sur mon but. D'ailleurs, le gars à côté de moi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la nouvelle.

Nous atteignîmes enfin l'hôpital. Il semblait si étranger à la ville. Toutes les couleurs et les courbes étaient abandonnés au profil d'un bâtiment gris, austère et extrêmement cubique. Je me précipitais sur le parking des urgences, sautais de ma voiture et pris la jeune sœur dans mes bras. Son frère me lança un regard interloqué avant de me suivre dans le service.

Je me sentais extrêmement concerné par cette affaire, même si je ne connaissais pas les protagonistes. Après m'être battu pendant plusieurs minutes avec la dame à l'accueille, une vielle femme aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux grisonnant rassembler en chignon, pour obtenir la visite d'un médecin le plus rapidement possible, je laissa la patiente aux mains des infirmières et je me laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente.

- Castiel et ma sœur c'est Angel, dit une voix.

Je relevai la tête, le rouquin venait de s'affalé juste à côté de moi.

- Arya.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, pourtant je connais bien des filles, dit-il avec un petit sourire pervers, sans doute pour évacuer la pression.

- Je pense avoir vu ça, dis-je crispé, incapable de me détendre moi aussi. Oui, je suis arrivée il y a deux jours.

- C'est peu. Tu vas au lycée ?

- Malheureusement, oui, j'ai loupé un an.

-Si mes calculs sont bons, tu as alors 18 ans c'est ça ?

Mais qu'avait-il à me poser des questions, ne s'inquiétait-il donc pas de sa sœur ? Je répondis par l'affirmative et pris un magazine histoire d'avoir la paix. Je n'étais asociale, mais il y avait des limites en ce moment-là.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulaient. Après avoir écumée tous les magazines à ma portée, je fixai le plafond.

- Tu sais tu peux partir, proposa Castiel.

-Il faut bien que je te ramène, tu ne vas pas rentrer à pieds avec ta sœur.

Il acquiesça et nous repartîmes pour deux heures de silence quand un médecin sortit enfin de la chambre d'Angel, laissant la porte ouverte. Je me précipitai vers lui, dépassant d'une tête le grand frère de l'alitée.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Son pronostic de vie est-il mit en danger ? Dit moi que vous allez pouvoir la sauver !

-Tout va bien mademoiselle, elle n'a qu'une fracture à la jambe droite. Rien de grave.

Je soufflai, un instant j'avais cru… Mais je le connais lui ! C'est le docteur Anubis ! Mais que fait-il avec cette énorme seringue près du lit d'Angel ? Non, il ne va pas faire comme pour mes parents ? Non, il ne faut surtout pas !

_Flash-Back_

_- J'ai une solution, mais il vaut mieux aller dans mon bureau, dit une voix derrière moi._

_Je séchais mes larmes et suivit un jeune homme, de dix ans mon ainé surement. Des yeux clairs et des cheveux châtains encadrait son visage tandis que d'une voix rassurante il me dit :_

_-Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien pour vos parents, malgré tout ce que dise les médecins, ils souffrent beaucoup et cela va empirer._

_Je le regardais avec des yeux incrédules._

_- La solution que je veux vous proposer n'est pas légale, mais elle abrègera leurs souffrances._

_Je venais de comprendre. La presse en avait beaucoup parlé. Accepterais-je de faire ce pas, était quelque chose… quelque chose qui ne se prenait pas à la légère._

_Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta :_

_-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, c'est la seule solution._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Il allait la tuer, comme il l'avait fait avec mes parents. Je me précipitais vers lui, bousculant au passage les gens se trouvant sur mon trajet. Je lui sautais sur le dos et me mis à le harceler de coup de poing en criant :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de la tuer elle ! Vous avez déjà tué mes parents, ça ne vous suffit pas ?!

Je sentis une paire de bras m'empoigner et mes yeux brouillés de larmes aperçurent une tignasse rouge qui m'emporta dehors sur un banc. Il se posa à côté de moi et je laissais aller ma tête sur son épaule pleurant toujours plus.

_PdV de Castiel :_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais là ? Je devrais pourtant être avec ma sœur. Seulement, impossible d'oublier les paroles d'Arya. Qu'avait-il voulu injecté à Angel ? Que ce saurait-il passé si elle n'avait pas été là pour le distraire et se faire fuir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui devais une fière chandelle. Je n'avais pas su être là lors de l'accident de ma sœur et c'était elle qui avait pris les choses en mains. Pourtant nous ne nous connaissions que de noms et ce après avoir passé plusieurs heures passées ensemble.

Et maintenant, elle était là à pleurer sur mon épaule. Une fille comme ça n'aurait pas accroché mon regard plus d'une demi-seconde, elle ne l'accrochait d'ailleurs pas, mais elle avait sauvé ma sœur à deux reprises et cela lui apportait ma reconnaissance éternelle. Ma sœur était la prunelle de mes yeux.

Il fallait quand même que je sache, comment le médecin avait-il tué ses parents ? Fallait-il que je reste sur mes gardes, je pense que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire avec tes parents ?

Elle releva la tête de mon épaule, me fixa droit dans les yeux et me tourna le dos.

-Tu peux me dire non, commençais-je à m'énerver, si ma sœur craint quelque chose, tu dois me dire quoi !

- Va te faire… Je rentre ! dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

En effet elle se dirigeait belle et bien vers le parking. Elle n'oserait pas tout de même ? Malgré l'affreuse situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je n'oubliais pas mon charme irrésistible auprès des filles, mais elle semblait il être insensible, comme une entouré barrière impénétrable.

Alors que je courais derrière elle je m'arrêta brusquement. Moi Castiel, courir après une fille, avais-je de la fièvre ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi la retenir, Lysandre pourrait très bien venir nous chercher.

Je me redirigeai vers la chambre de ma sœur et le médecin (celui qui nous avait annoncé que tout n'allait bien, pas le psychopathe) nous dit que nous pouvions sortir. Je sortis mon téléphone de façon à pouvoir joindre Lysandre :

- Tu peux venir nous chercher ?

- Bonjour Castiel oui je vais bien, merci de le demander. Mais quand apprendras-tu la politesse ? Soupira le jeune homme.

-Pas tout de suite, pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes.

- Où est-ce que tu es encore, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir d'aller à moto chez ta conquête d'aujourd'hui.

-Je pense qu'à trois on n'aurait pas tenu sur ma bécane.

-A trois ! Castiel tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais !dit-il exaspérer.

-Que veux-tu, une nana à trouver Angel sous les roues d'une voiture et nous as conduit en vitesse à l'hosto.

-C'est vrai ? Rien de grave j'espère, je passe vous chercher tout de suite.

Nous attendîmes Lysandre et quand il arriva nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

-Elle est comment ?

-Qui ? demandais-je.

-La fille, tu vas la mettre dans ton lit ?

-Chut, il y a Angel !

-Non, elle dort. Alors ?

- Non, elle a sauvé Angel, je ne peux pas la rabaissé comme ça. Et puis, je ne la trouve pas particulièrement jolie.

Quoi que, pensais-je, mais était-ce elle, cette fille que j'avais détruite des années plus tôt tout en me détruisant moi-même ? Elle devait arriver bientôt, et la photo que j'avais vue d'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

J'allais devoir me rapprocher d'elle au plus près pour savoir, mais quel serait la suite de mes ordres ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles inattendues

Réponse aux Reviews

**PititeYuki: **Non, aucun rapport avec le dieu Égyptien, c'est un pseudonyme qu'il c'est donner pourquoi, on le sauras plus tard ^^ Ah, oui, les fautes de français, c'est vraiment, le truc qui va pas et ça m'énerve. En tout cas merci et j'espère te revoir^^

_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles inattendues_

_PdV de Castiel :_

Les ordres, toujours les ordres. En deux ans, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle, mais avec l'arrivé de cette fille, je ne doutais pas qu'ils allaient revenir et là, Lysandre serait encore en danger.

-Castiel, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Dis-je en émergeant de mes pensées.

-Cette fille que tu aimes, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Mais je l'aime pas ! m'empressais-je de répliquer.

- Tu sais, je te connais. Tu te tapes toutes les filles du lycée sans exception, qu'elles soient jolies ou non et peu importe ce qu'elles avaient fait pour toi, alors je pense que cette fille est spécial.

-Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Je la connais à peine !

-Laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute sur ce coup-là, dit Lysandre avec un petit sourire en coin. Bon, même si tu ne l'aimes pas, quel est son prénom ?

- Arya, elle a 18 ans.

Lysandre pilla net.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! m'énervais-je. Tu sais qu'Angel est là tu peux pas faire attention ?! Et pourquoi t'as freiné comme un dingue comme ça ?!

Lysandre se retourna avec les yeux brillants :

-Pour rien.

Puis, après un reniflement pas très classe, il ajouta :

-On passe chercher Demon chez moi et après je vous ramène.

-Tu resteras quand même en attendant que ma coloc' arrive, si tu n'es pas là, tu sais bien que je peux ne pas me contrôler, surtout qu'Angel s'en va demain. Pas question de la faire fuir maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aide pour le loyer.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter que c'était d'accord. Lysandre est vraiment un pote, un ami que je ne voudrais pas perdre. Il sait dans les moments les plus durs, et croyez-moi il y en a, me remonter le moral. Je peux toujours compter sur lui, en toutes circonstances.

Après avoir récupérer Demon, mon beauceron, que Lysandre gardait chez lui en même temps qu'il nous hébergeait moi et ma sœur en attendant que ma coloc' s'installe, nous rentrions chez moi.

En descendant de la voiture, je pris Angel dans mes bras et siffla Demon. Lysandre sur les talons, nous montâmes quatre à quatre les escaliers pour parvenir au sixième étage. Je fis signe à mon ami d'ouvrir la porte ayant les mains prises.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. 23:16, nous avions passés la journée à l'hôpital et ma coloc' n'était toujours pas là. Je parti coucher Angel qui était épuisée par toutes ses mésaventures. J'entrais dans sa chambre, soulevai les draps et la déposa. Je la bordai et déposai un baiser sur son front avant de m'asseoir près d'elle.

Ce n'était pas juste ce qui lui arrivait, mais je crois que je commençais à comprendre ce que j'avais fait subir à cette fille. La douleur de la voir dans cet hôpital était telle que je n'osais pas imaginer celle qui avait imprégner son cœur lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Ce que j'avais fait était horrible, mais j'y étais obligé.

Lysandre entra :

-On fait quoi maintenant, je ne vais pas rester ici jusqu'à demain.

-On l'attend, répondis-je, en attendant, on va aller fouiller un peu.

Il soupira :

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu es sûr que tu veux fouiller dans ses affaires ? Si elle le voit elle ne te pardonnera peut-être pas.

-Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte ! Bien sûr qu'on va le faire ! Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire !

Il continua de soupirer :

-Bon, d'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir si quelqu'un me demande quoique ce soit.

-C'est évident, souriais-je.

Je connaissais Lysandre par cœur, il ne dirait rien et me couvrirait, comme d'habitude. Je savais qu'il devait en avoir marre, mais c'était hilarant de le voir ce débrouiller pour couvrir mes frasques.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Une pièce carrée aux murs gris taupe. Un ameublement très sommaire, un lit une grande armoire, une bibliothèque et une table de chevet. Tandis que Lysandre observait ce qu'elle lisait je me permis de farfouiller dans son armoire.

-Zola, Hugo, Balzac, Baudelaire… Une bonne lectrice en tout cas, murmura Lysandre.

-Et elle doit se mettre en valeur, ajoutais-je en sortant un ensemble de sous-vêtement bordeaux et noir.

-Castiel, me réprimanda mon ami, range ça.

-Ouais, ouais, je continu de fouiller quand même, elle est de plus en plus intéressante.

-Est-ce que tu as au moins remarqué qu'elle avait un micro, elle chante peut-être et dans ce cas nous aurions hypothétiquement une chanteuse pour le groupe.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à continuer de fouiller. Soudain Lysandre hurla et trébucha. Je me tournai vers lui, un regard noir dans les yeux :

-Bord*el ! Qu'est-tu fous encore ?!

_PdV de Lysandre :_

J'observais la chambre de la nouvelle colocataire de mon ami. Elle lisait et chantait mais j'avais également remarqué une chaine-hifi et des photos de spectacle de danse moderne. Je me demandais où elle cachait ses disques.

Je m'approchais de sa table de chevet pour ouvrir le tiroir mais une photo attira mon regard. J'hurlai et me reculait, trébuchant.

-Bord*el ! Qu'est-tu fous encore ?! cria Castiel.

Je tremblais comme une feuille :

-Rien, rien.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'image et Castiel suivit mon regard.

-Tout ça pour une photo, soupira mon ami. C'est qui tes parents ?

Je restai silencieux. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, pas ici. J'avais tout fait pour éviter ça alors elle ne pouvait pas réapparaitre comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas me retrouver si facilement.

-Lysandre ! s'énerva Castiel. Tu réponds oui ou me*de ?!

Je restai interdit. Tout cela allait bien trop vite. Je m'étais douté qu'elle finirait par me retrouver, qu'on finirait par se revoir. En plus je ne pouvais rien dire à Castiel, il saurait tout ce que j'avais fait sinon et il m'en voudrait beaucoup.

- Rien, laisses moi.

Je sortis de la chambre. Les larmes aux yeux, cette histoire me faisait encore souffrir.

-Lys' ! Attends !

Castiel m'attrapa le bras :

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler OK, mais tu m'as promis de rester.

Je soupirai, j'étais trop gentil, je promettais toujours la lune sans me douter de ce qui pourrait se passer. Seulement voilà, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-D'accord, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On mange, pizza ça te vas ?

-Encore et toujours, oui.

Depuis quelques jours où il habitait chez moi, Castiel n'a voulu ne nourrir que de pizza, alors je commence à avoir l'habitude. Il composa son numéro préféré, passa commande et me demanda quel film je voulais voir.

-Tu as _Star Trek Into Darkness_ ?

-Oui, on a une demi-heure avant que la bouffe arrive.

Il lança le film, partit chercher deux bière et s'affala dans son canapé.

J'avais vu ce film des dizaines de fois bien qu'il soit tout récent. Non pas pour l'action mais pour le sentiment d'amitié qui emmenait de ce film. Khan fait tout pour sauver et libérer ses amis, qu'il considère comme sa famille. Or ce que je respecte le plus c'est ça, l'amitié.

Alors que le film venait de commencer et que Kirk se faisait retiré le commandement de son vaisseau, Demon aboya.

-Demon, la ferme, ordonna Castiel.

Mais le chien continuait d'aboyer gaiement. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, demanda la personne qui venait d'arriver. Je suis la nouvelle colocataire.

Je bondis de mon siège. Cette voix. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

-Arya ?

_PdV d'Arya :_

Je me pétrifiais. Cette voix. Je n'avais aucun doute.

-Lysandre ?dit une voix en même temps que moi.

Cette voix-là aussi je la connaissais, c'était le garçon que j'avais amené à l'hôpital avec sa sœur.

Je m'avançais dans le salon et je le vis. Mon magnifique victorien aux yeux vairons : un jaune et un vert. Je me précipitais sur lui et le serrais dans mes bras. Il se crispa et je m'écartais, prenant conscience de mon geste.

-Je suis désolé, murmurais-je.

En réponse, il me sourit.

-Euh, Lys', tu m'expliques là parce que je suis largué.

-Castiel, voici mon ex petite amie, dit-il en tendant la main vers moi, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Je… commençais-je

-Tu as eu une petite copine ?! s'étonna Castiel.

-Ben, euh, oui, rougit le victorien, tu pensais quoi ?

-Comme tout le monde, que tu étais gay.

Je ne pu me retenir et j'éclatais de rire. Lysandre en était très loin, il courait après les filles comme les chats courent après les souris.

Il me lança un pseudo-regard noir mais je voyais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Ce qui me fit repartir de plus belle, l'entrainant avec moi.

Castiel nous fixa avant de repartir sur le canapé en ronchonnant :

-Quand vous aurez fini, vous me ferez signe, moi je retourne au film.

J'essuyais une larme de joie :

-Attends ! Qui habite ici ?

-Moi, répondit-il.

Puis, après avoir vu ma mine déconfite, il ajouta :

-Mais si tu veux voir Lysandre, il sera souvent ici, et puis, t'as qu'à venir à la soirée de Rosalya demain.

-Si ça pose de problème à personne, ce sera avec plaisir ! souriais-je.

Lysandre ne réagissait pas.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je regarde un peu le film avec vous ?

-Non, murmura mon ex.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine pour me préparer un plateau repas. Je sortis une boite de carottes râpées, fis cuire un croque-monsieur et des frites et pris une mousse au chocolat.

Je disposais le tout sur un plateau et partis m'installer. Je m'assis par terre entre les deux pour ne pas les gêner.

Tandis que je mangeais, Castiel tendit la main pour me pour me piquer une frite. Je répliquais en la lui tapant ce à quoi il grogna, avant de recommencer. Cette fois-ci, je laissais couler.

Après avoir fini de manger, je sentis ma tête dodeliner avant d'heurter les genoux d'un des deux garçons et m'endormir.

-Lysandre ?...Lysandre ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Castiel ?

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Quoi ?

-Arya c'est endormit et tu es entrain de lui caresser les cheveux. Ah, petite correction, elle vient de se réveiller.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je vais me coucher.

Je pris le plateau et débarrassa la table avant d'aller me glisser sous mes draps. Heureusement, je m'endormis rapidement, évitant ainsi de penser à ce qui c'était passer.

Après ce qui me sembla deux minutes, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir :

-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit.

-Comment oublier ? Comment l'oublier ?

-Comme tu dis. Aller, bon retour.

La porte se ferma. Lysandre était parti Je pouvais me rendormir.

A peine avais-je fermé les yeux que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. J'allumais la lumière et je tombais nez à nez avec Castiel… en caleçon.

-Castiel, dégages !

-Tu me parles comme ça maintenant ?

-Couvres-toi au moins !

-Si j'étais Lysandre, tu n'aurais pas dit ça.

-De un : Lysandre n'aurait pas fait ça de deux : comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'es pas Lysandre.

Il soupira et se glissa sous mes draps tandis que je sautais de mon lit, enroulée dans les couvertures.

-Castiel, dégages !

-Du calme Arya, je veux parler de Lysandre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Pourtant, on sait tout l'un sur l'autre, surtout à ce niveau-là. Or en plus je sais qu'il t'aime toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il se bloque ?

-Il m'aime toujours ?

-Oui, je l'ai bien vu. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Il m'aime toujours ?!

-Oui ! Alors ?

-Il m'aime toujours !

-Bon ça suffit là, s'énerva Castiel.

-Je suis désolé, c'est tellement inattendu. Ce que je lui ai fait, même moi je ne me le pardonne pas. J'aurais dû me battre.

Je me tournai vers le mur, incapable de soutenir le regard du rouquin.

-Je,… je,…

J'éclatais en sanglot et Castiel se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Mon cœur ce mit à battre plus fort sentant son corps chaud contre le mien. Je lui déballais tout d'une seule traite pour éviter la même erreur :

-Je l'ai trompé, j'ai été obligé car sinon, il mourrait. Je ne voulais pas le perdre alors j'ai obéît, mais je l'ai tout de même perdu, dans un autre sens.

Castiel s'écarta et me tourna vers lui.

-Je ferais tout pour qu'il te revienne, crois-moi.

Il sortit alors de ma chambre.

_PdV de Castiel :_

Je partis me coucher, mais avant je passai voir si Angel dormait bien. Ma puce n'avait pas bougé une paupière. Je soupirais et m'allongea sur mon lit. Lysandre était en danger. J'allais devoir le surveiller, et l'aide d'Arya ne serait pas de trop. Mais que m'avait-il prit de lui promettre une telle chose. La sensation que j'avais éprouvée de son corps contre le mien était une sensation que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis des années. Mon cœur en battait toujours fort.

* * *

Laissez une petite review si vous passez par là, ça me fera plaisir^^


	4. Chapitre 3: Matinée dangereuse

**_Chapitre 3 : Un matin dangereux_**

_PdV d'Arya :_

Mon sommeil fût agité. Je revoyais sans cesse l'expression de Lysandre et le sourire carnassier de mon agresseur. Le visage du victorien passait du dégout à l'incompréhension sans oublier la tristesse et la déception. A chaque fois, il sortait et je me lançais à sa poursuite, en essayant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais mon agresseur me rattrapait à chaque fois et proférait de nouvelles menaces.

Je me réveillais en sueur. Ce cauchemar me hantait depuis trois ans et devenait de plus en plus puissant. Pourtant, la menace avait été élimée. Il fallait que je règle ce problème le plus rapidement possible, sinon, j'allais me détruire. Heureusement que Castiel m'avait promis son aide.

Je m'étirais dans mon lit pour détendre mes muscles endoloris. Je me levais alors et enfilais un jogging noir et un sweat assorti pour être présentable au petit-déjeuner. Ma chemise de nuit en dentelle était bien pour une nuit en amoureux mais pas pour un petit-déjeuner entre colocataires.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine, personne n'était levé encore. Pour faire bonne figure, je décidais de leur préparer des crêpes. Je sortis donc un bol, de la farine, des œufs, du sucre, du lait et de l'huile. Sans oublier une bouteille de bière. En incorporer permettait aux crêpes d'être plus légères.

Quand j'eus fini, je laissais la pâte reposer en attendant que Castiel et Angel se réveille. J'envisageais alors de faire la vaisselle pour patienter. Je commençais alors à chantonner pour m'occuper l'esprit :

-_Feel itooshii hodo ni nee kanjiru so dizzy_

_Feel setsunai iki wo wasureru hodo oh oh oh_

_Nee samenai yume e to shizumete my wish_

_Nee itsuka uka chou ni nattara oh oh oh_

_Darling mou kaerenai_

_Step into fascination, trap oh infatuation, kiss_

_Step into fascination, trap of infatuation, kiss_

_Everybody…_

Une voix se joignit à moi:

-_Original sin… Original sin… Original sin… Original sin… Original sin… Original sin… Original sin… Original sin…_

Je laissais la voix continuer seule. Ce qu'elle fit mais peu de temps :

-_I need your lips_

Je me retournais. Castiel était attablé avec le reste de la bière dans les mains. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de souligner en me demandant pourquoi.

-C'était notre chanson, nous la chantions ensemble du matin au soir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de prononcer son nom pour qu'il sache de qui je parle.

-Tu sais même si cette musique de rappelle de mauvais souvenir, tu la chantes très bien, je serais curieux de voir ce que tu sais chanter d'autre.

- Beaucoup d'autres chansons d'arc-en-ciel. XXX n'est pas la seule que nous chantions. Après, mon répertoire est assez varié, donc je ne peux pas te dire. Mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. Ta sœur est levée ?

-Non, pas encore, mais je vais pas tarder à la levé, elle part ce soir en fin d'après-midi.

-Elle ne vit pas ici ?

-Non, elle est venue juste passer deux semaines avec moi pendant les vacances. Elle repart chez mes parents tout à l'heure.

-Et toi, tu ne vis pas avec eux ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je répondrais si tu me dis pour toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je soupirais, je ne dirais rien, pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prête.

-Tu veux ta crêpe avec quoi ?

-Change de sujet tiens. Donne-moi le pot de Nutella, je vais me servir.

-On dit s'il te plait Castiel.

-Je croirais entendre Lysandre. Aller, donnes.

-Castiel…

-S'il te plait, Arya, peux-tu me donner le pot de Nutella ?

-Bien sûr Castiel, souriais-je.

Je lui tendis et sortis une poêle. Je versai une louche de la préparation dedans et la mis sur le feu. Une fois la première face cuite, je le retournais en la faisant voler. Je servis Castiel avant d'en faire cuire une pour moi.

J'étalais alors la confiture sur ma crêpe avant de croquer à pleine dent dedans.

-Revenons-en à Angel, tu penses qu'elle peut marcher ?

-Oui, elle est juste en béquilles. Pour ?

-Je l'emmènerais bien faire du shopping, avec moi aujourd'hui, pour ce soir et la rentrée.

-Mouais, je vais voir. Toute la journée ?

-Ben ouais, je l'emmènerais aussi chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne.

-Et ça va me couter combien tout ça ?

-Rien, disons que ce sera mon cadeau pour m'accueillir dans la location.

- Dis toute de suite que tu veux passer du temps avec moi.

Je rougis avant d'ajouter :

-Non, je veux juste lui faire un petit cadeau pour son accident.

-Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Je me levais pour me faire cuire une seconde crêpe, ne relevant pas la remarque de Castiel. Tandis que je tartinais cette seconde gourmandise, je me tournais vers Castiel :

-Tu en veux encore une ?

Il ne dit rien, et me fixa dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Il se leva, me fixant toujours et s'avança vers moi. Plus il s'avançait, plus je reculais. Je me heurtais à un des meubles, je ne pouvais plus reculer et Castiel était proche de moi. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de partir.

J'étais terrifiée, le cauchemar allait recommencer, j'en étais sûr. Pourtant, Castiel se contenta de passer son index en dessous de ma lèvre inférieur. Avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Mon cœur ralenti, j'étais soulagée. Pourtant il ne me lâcha pas et il me fixa dans les yeux. Son regard aimanté attira le mien et je le plongeais dans ses yeux gris. Mon cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Une petite lueur brillait dans ses prunelles. J'avançais mon visage. Nous étions de plus en plus proches et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre. Il m'enlaçait maintenant de ses bras musclés. Nos lèvres se frôlaient presque quand une petite voix endormie vint nous sortir de nôtre envoûtement.

-Castiel, c'est ta nouvelle amoureuse ?

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement.

-Non, c'est juste une amie, répondit-il. C'est l'amoureuse de Lysandre.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui faisais des bisous?

-Il ne m'embrassait pas 'tite puce, j'avais de la confiture sur le visage et il me l'a retiré.

-C'est dommage, toutes les filles à qui Castiel a fait des bisous sont moches, toi tu es jolie.

-C'est gentil Angel, mais je n'aime pas ton frère, je suis amoureuse de Lysandre.

Je vis Castiel soupirer. Et lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, pourquoi tu ne viens pas me faire un bisou toi ?

Angel lui sauta alors dans les bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ce à quoi il répondit. Il la cala alors sur sa hanche et lui demanda :

- Tu veux aller faire les boutiques avec Arya aujourd'hui ?

-Oui ! Mais et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais rester un peu avec vous jusqu'à ce que Lysandre arrive il faut que je lui parle. Ensuite, on ira au Mcdo tous ensembles. Ça te va ?

-Oui ! On pourra aller dans la boutique de Leigh ?

-Leigh ? Il tient enfin sa boutique ?

-Tu le connais, demanda Castiel ?

-Ben oui, c'est le frère de Lysandre. Il voulait partir pour installer une boutique de vêtement vintage de sa création.

-Il a réussi, il s'est installé et sa boutique fonctionne bien.

-Ok, Angel on ira dans sa boutique donc. Mais avant, il faut se préparer, donc pendant que tu vas manger tes crêpes, je vais allez me doucher et m'habiller. Tu t'occupes de lui finir ses crêpes, ajoutais-je en direction du rouquin ?

-Pas de souci, vas-y tranquille.

J'entrais dans la douche. L'eau coulait sur mon visage et je m'autorisais alors à pleurer. Lysandre était si proche de moi pourtant je le voyais s'éloigné de plus en plus. Quel était les intentions de Castiel ? Il m'avait juré qu'il allait m'aidé, pourtant on avait failli… non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je sortis rapidement et remarquais que je n'avais pas pris d'affaire. Je m'enroulais alors dans une serviette, les cheveux dégoulinant sur mes épaules.

J'ouvris la porte et je sursautais, Castiel avait essayé d'ouvrir au même moment j'avais faillis m'étaler par terre :

« Tu peux pas faire attention ?! m'écriais-je.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, du calme.

-Ah oui ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais alors à essayer d'ouvrir la porte ? Tu voulais mater c'est ça ?!

-Non ! commença Castiel en s'énervant un peu plus à chaque mot. Je suis venu t'apporter des vêtements ! Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, tant pis. »

Il jeta les vêtements dans ma chambre et s'enferma dans la sienne n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte.

Grommelant, je claquais la porte à mon tour. Il avait quand même bien choisit. Un bustier bleu roi brodé de rose au niveau de la poitrine et un jean bot-cul bleu foncé. Il y avait aussi un ensemble de sous-vêtements : un soutien-gorge sans bretelle noir et une culotte noire agrémenté de myosotis bleus.

Je m'habillais et soulagé je sortis de ma chambre. J'attendis Castiel et Angel et une fois qu'ils furent prêts, je mis une paire de converses noire et prit les clés de la voiture. Je leurs fit signe de monté et nous partîmes vers le centre commercial.

* * *

Voilà, si vous passez par là, laissez moi une petite review


	5. Chapitre 4: Journée Shopping

Chapitre 4 : Journée Shopping

PdV d'Arya :

Je connaissais l'endroit du centre commercial, mais Castiel m'indiqua où me garer. J'avais bien vu un immense parking mais Leigh leur réservait une place au plus proche de sa boutique.

J'étais impatiente de le voir, je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps. J'étais aussi excitée d'Angel qui riait, criait, chantait depuis notre départ de l'appartement car elle était heureuse de faire les boutiques.

-Castiel ne t'emmènes jamais faire ça, lui avais-je demandé ?

- J'ai une tête à aller faire du shopping ? avait dit Castiel en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh oui ! riais-je. Je t'imagine parfaitement défilé devant toutes tes copines en robe de princesse !

-N'importe quoi ! souffla-t-il, las.

Je mettais mise à rire, ce qui avait entrainé Angel.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attaques, murmura Castiel vexé.

En y repensant, je souris. J'allais sûrement bien m'entendre avec Angel, espérons qu'il en soit de même avec mon colocataire.

Je me garais et tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Angel sur ses béquilles, Castiel toujours ronchon et moi.

Le centre était immense. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir retrouver les garçons dans ce dédalle d'allées. Heureusement Castiel me montra le fast-food et nous emmena dans la boutique de Leigh.

C'était une boutique du nom d'Epoque assez petite avec une vitrine bien rempli. Une robe cupcake en tulle jaune pâle, une robe à bretelle rouge à pois noir, une robe avec un décolleté en U parme. Rien que la vitrine était magnifique. J'étais pressé d'aller farfouiller dans les rayons.

Alors que nous entrions dans la boutique, je repérais Leigh avec ses cheveux noirs et son style identique à celui de son cadet:

-Leigh !

-Arya ?!

Je courais vers lui et lui sautais dans les bras. Il me fit tourner et me reposa quand une voix demanda :

- Leigh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu me trompes !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés s'était approchée comme une furie de nous.

-Ma puce, commença Leigh, il n'y a personne d'autre dans ma vie que toi, tu le sais. Arya est l'ex de Lysandre.

-Ce n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as prise dans tes bras comme ça, pesta la jeune fille.

-On se connait depuis qu'on est enfant, c'est moi qu'elle allait voir quand elle avait un problème, surtout avec mon frère, je sais tout sur elle. Ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu.

Elle parut rassurer.

-Enchanté, dit-elle en me faisant la bise, je suis Rosalya.

-Ah, Rosalya, donc c'est chez toi que Castiel et Lysandre m'ont invité ce soir pour la fête.

-Ils t'ont invité ?

-Oui, mais tu sais, si ça te dérange je ne viendrais pas, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sûr que si que tu viendras, plus on est de fous et plus on rit ! En plus cela nous permettra de faire connaissance. Je suppose que tu es ici pour acheter une tenue ?

-Oui, et aussi faire un petit cadeau à Angel pour son départ, lui chuchotais-je.

-Ok, dac'. On y va ?

-Ok, Castiel tu attends Lys' ici ou pas ?

-Ici, il devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-On vous rejoint au Mcdo à quelle heure ?

- Midi.

-Bon aller, me pressa Rosalya, on y va !

Nous partîmes dans les allées et nous sortîmes tous ce que nous aimions, Angel m'aiderait à choisir mes deux tenues avant que nous choisissions la sienne.

-C'est Leigh qui a dessiné tous ces vêtements, non ?

-Oui, il avait déjà plusieurs dessins quand il est arrivé et qu'il a commencé à créer.

-Hum, hum. Il y a-t-il un thème précis pour ta soirée ?

-Non, aucun, pourquoi ?

-Alors ne cherche plus, je sais exactement quoi porter ! Tu peux rester avec Angel quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me précipitais vers Leigh. Je lui chuchotais dans l'oreille :

-Tu sais la robe que tu m'avais dessiné il y a quelques années…

-Oui ?

-Tu as pu…

-Ah, je vois, bouges pas je vais ta chercher.

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir une boite en carton dans les mains.

-Je l'ai faite en un seul exemplaire. Pour toi.

Je rêvais, ce n'était pas possible. Cette robe qu'il avait dessinée pour le bal de fin d'année juste avant ma rupture. Il l'avait faite. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

-Tu penses que ça ira mieux un jour ? lui demandais-je.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Comment ?

-Il pense toujours à toi, mais avant qu'il tourne la page, il faudra que tu lui dises ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne peux pas, tu le sais.

Bien sûr que j'avais tout raconté à Leigh, enfin pas tout, les derniers événements, ceux que je me refusais à admettre, je les avais passé sous silence.

-Il le faudra quand même, tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ces deux dernières années. Aller, va essayer cette robe, dit-il en essayant de me redonner le sourire.

-D'accord, mais tu viens voir ce que ça donne. Rosalya ! criais-je à travers le magasin, viens avec Angel, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut !

PdV de Lysandre :

J'entrais par l'arrière-boutique de mon frère. Castiel m'attendait dedans pour discuter. Ça devait être sérieux car sinon il m'en aurait parlé au téléphone. On devait aller déjeuner ensemble mais je savais parfaitement qu'Arya serait là, je ne savais pourquoi.

La boutique était pratiquement vide à l'exception de Rosalya et Leigh qui attendait devant une cabine. Ils devaient sûrement attendre Violette ou Iris. Mais c'est en entendant Angel parler que je compris qui se trouvait derrière le rideau :

-Arya aller, sors, se plaignait la petite fille, je veux te voir.

-Angel, tu sais ces robes ne s'attache pas si facilement. Leigh, tu peux venir m'aider ?

Mon frère interrogea sa petite amie du regard avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

J'étais pétrifié. Je savais qu'il fallait que je parte mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que je voulais la voir même si ça me faisait souffrir.

-Attention, écartez-vous, annonça Leigh. La demoiselle va sortir.

Effectivement, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe victorienne à bretelles en frou-frou vert. Le bustier était de satin vert olive avec un gros nœud noir qui accentuait sa poitrine surmonté de dentelle ébène. La robe avait un jupon de tulle noir surmonté d'un drapé du même tissu que le bustier. Un nœud noir était accroché de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Je la voyais d'un air nouveau lancé un regard plein d'interrogation à mon frère. Avant qu'elle lève la tête vers moi et que je croisais son regard émeraude avant que quelqu'un me tire par le bras et que je reprenne mes esprits.

-Castiel tu es là enfin, fis-je comme si c'était moi qui l'avais trouvé.

-Joue pas à ce petit jeux-là avec moi Lys', tu sais que je sais tout ce que tu penses, grogna-t-il.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Que s'est-il passé mon petit Castiel ?

Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, pesta-t-il dans sa barbe ! A vous foutre de ma tête autant l'un que l'autre !

-Comment ?

-Rien ! Viens, on y va !

Il m'attrapa et me fit sortir du magasin. Je pu jeter un dernier regard à Arya et je vis qu'elle me fixait toujours, les yeux brillant.

Castiel ralenti le pas quand nous étions arrivé vers son fast-food préféré.

-On va manger à cette heure-là ?

-T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? T'as vu l'heure ? Non, on attend les filles pour bouffer. Et on va avoir une grande discussion.

J'en étais sûr.

-J'avais cru comprendre que j'étais venu pour ça justement.

-Ouai, mais après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai encore plus de question.

-De...de... de quoi ? Il s'est rien passé !

-C'est ça cause toujours tu m'intéresse. Donc si ce que tu dis es vrai tu ne l'aime plus ? dit Castiel avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ou …Non, non, non, fis-je rougissant

-Tu es sûr, parce qu'en mettant tout bout à bout, ta réaction dans la voiture, celle dans sa chambre et aujourd'hui…

-Je…je...non.

-Ok, donc ça te gêne pas si je l'emprunte pour un soir ou deux ?

-Castiel, non !

-Ok, tant mieux.

-Non, je veux dire, tu n'y touches pas, c'est clair ?!

Sans le vouloir, je m'étais levé et j'étais en colère, trop de souvenir douloureux d'un coup était remonté et à la place de mon meilleur ami je voyais un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés arrivant aux épaules. Je le giflais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il m'avait tout pris.

Il m'attrapa les poignets et me secoua :

-Lysandre, Lysandre, hey, reconnecte-toi un peu.

Je fermais les yeux du plus fort que je le pouvais et quand je les rouvris j'étais de nouveau devant Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda-t-il ?

-Rien, rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

J'entendis alors un rire parvenir de derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Arya et Angel arriver vers nous. La sœur de Castiel vint se blottir contre lui tandis qu'Arya s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Elle regarda mes yeux et je sentais qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est bon, ça va, une mauvaise nouvelle, rien de plus, fis-je en détournant le regard.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se mettre à discuter avec le frère et la sœur :

-Puce, tu as montré ces tes nouveaux habits à ton frère ?

-Regarde Castiel.

Elle sortit une robe rose pâle à manches longues. Le bas de la robe faisait penser au tutu des danseuses et elle était agrémentée d'un ruban chocolat.

-Arya en a une encore plus belle.

Je me retins d'acquiesce.

PdV d'Arya :

J'avais bien vu un petit sourire éclairé son visage et une once d'espoir était parvenu à entrer en moi. Peut-être que Leigh avait raison après tout, peut-être qu'il voudrait bien encore de moi.

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Je discutais avec Castiel et sa sœur ne lançant que certains regards à Lysandre qui en faisait de même. Il n'y avait pas y trop de monde et nous avions mangé rapidement. L'échange des banalités n'avait rien de très intéressant en soi mais j'avais pu me familiarisé avec ceux que j'allais rencontrer.

-On va y aller Angel, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on va en avoir alors mieux vaut ne pas en prendre.

-D'accord, fit-elle.

Elle embrassa Castiel et Lysandre avant de se tourner vers moi :

-Et toi tu ne leur dit pas au revoir ?

-Je les vois tout à l'heure tu sais ?

-Oui et alors ? me dit-elle boudeuse. Et puis si tu leur fais pas un bisou je ne viens pas avec toi.

-Oh que si tu vas venir, lui fis-je en la chatouillant.

Elle se mit à se tordre de rire avant de reprendre ses esprits et de me tourner le dos :

-Non, je viendrais pas.

-Tu ferais mieux de lui obéir, me conseilla Castiel, elle peut être très chiante sinon.

Je hochai la tête et m'approchais de lui. Je l'embrassais sur la joue mais quand je fis mine de me reculer, il me prit dans ses bras. Je commençais à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas devant Lysandre. Je remarquais qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille :

-Tu as toutes tes chances, nous mettrons un plan au point pour ce soir. En attendant, profite de l'opportunité que t'offre ma sœur.

Puis il desserra son étreinte et je me dirigeais vers mon victorien. Je ne savais comment réagir, s'il se laisserait approcher. Finalement, je puis l'embrasser sur la joue non sans être parcourut d'un frison avant de me sauver aussi rapidement que possible avec Angel.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'abord vers un salon de beauté. Pendant que je me fais épiler, j'ai laissé le soin d'Angel à une esthéticienne qui s'occupe de la maquiller. C'est ensuite à mon tour. Après m'avoir mis une fine couche de fond de teinte, elle s'attaqua à mes yeux. Elle y mit une base grise foncée avant d'ajouter une couche verte olive. Elle prit ensuite un eye-liner et commença à me tracer des spirales partant de es cils et encadrant mon regard. Elle me mit ensuite un mascara vert foncé avant de se charger de ma bouche. Elle y appliqua un rouge à lèvre marron qu'elle effaça presque totalement. Elle redéfini alors le contour de mes lèvres à l'aide d'un crayon avant d'appliquer un gloss rose pâle. Mes lèvres habituellement trop fines paraissaient maintenant être légèrement plus pulpeuses. Ma maquilleuse acheva alors son œuvre à l'aide d'un blush légèrement rosé pour me redonner des couleurs.

-Tu es belle, me dit une fois de plus Angel.

Je lui souris et partis payer la séance. Les vendeuses m'offrirent celle d'Angel.

J'étais heureuse d'être avec elle. Même si elle était jeune, je la trouvais sympathique et plein d'entrain. En plus elle pouvait certainement me rapprocher de Lysandre. Dommage qu'elle parte ce soir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Angel qui me guida vers un salon de coiffure. Il était tout petit mais elle semblait ben connaître le coiffeur. C'était un homme aux anglaises colorés assez petit mais très fin.

-Ah, Angel ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix haute perchée ! Tu n'es pas avec ta mère aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'est une amie de mon frère, elle doit aller à une fête ce soir tu peux faire la coiffer ?

-Oui, bien évidemment, comment refuser quelque chose à la petite amie de ton frère ?

-Ce n'est pas son amoureuse, d'ailleurs…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose.

Il s'étonna puis me jugea :

-Tu peux me montrer ta robe ?

Je la sortis et il me dit qu'il essayerait quelque chose dans ce style.

Presque une heure après, je m'admirais dans le miroir. Il avait remonté mes cheveux en un chignon lâche piqué de fleurs vertes après avoir fait bouclé mes cheveux.

Avec le maquillage et la coiffure, je me reconnaissais à peine. La robe serait la touche finale de ma métamorphose.

Je regardais l'heure. Il était 16h30 passé. Castiel devait nous attendre devant le restaurant. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Lysandre et je devais le ramener.

Lysandre était encore avec lui alors je lui fis signe de s'écarter. Je ne voulais pas que le victorien me voit avant la soirée.

Castiel comprit immédiatement et nous pûmes partir sans qu'il ne m'aperçoive.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je partie me réfugié dans ma chambre car les parents d'Angel était arrivé. Seulement, Castiel me retint par le bras et me serra contre lui :

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas filler comme ça. Je vais te présenter à mes parents.

Il alla dans le salon :

-Papa, maman, voici Arya, ma nouvelle colocataire.

Les voyant me juger avec ma coiffure et mon maquillage, je les arrêtai de suite en leur expliquant que c'était en prévision d'une soirée. Ce à quoi ils me demandèrent :

-Alors vous accompagnez Castiel ? Faites attention à vous, il n'est pas ce que j'appelle un petit ami idéal.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami, souriais-je.

-Non, elle aime Lysandre, continua Castiel.

Je lui écrasais le pied ce à quoi il me souffla qu'il se vengerait.

Il leur raconta ensuite ce que j'avais fait pour sa sœur en embellissant les choses je trouve.

Puis, ils partirent et je me retrouvais seul avec mon colocataire qui m'expliqua son plan pour la soirée.

-Et maintenant, va te préparez si tu veux être présentable.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis moche.

-Je n'osais pas.

Un petit sourire moqueur apparu sur son visage. Je lui balançais un coup de poing amical dans le ventre avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain, ma robe sous le bras.

* * *

Laisser une petite review si vous passez par ici


	6. Chapitre 5: La soirée tourne au fiasco

**_Chapitre 5 : La soirée tourne au fiasco_**

PdV d'Arya :

Je savais que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour fermer cette robe. J'appellerais Castiel le moment venu.

Le plan qu'il m'a proposé n'était pas parfait, mais je savais que je pourrais peut-être dire ce que ressentais à Lysandre comme ça. Encore faudrait-il qu'il y a un micro et la chanson que Castiel 'avait dit de chanter. Ça m'avait fait bizarre d'ailleurs qui m'indique celle-ci. Elle n'était pas dans le style musical de Castiel. Mais quand j'avais entendu les paroles, j'étais littéralement sur que c'était cette chanson qu'il me fallait.

J'envoyais un sms alors à Rosalya. J'avais toujours mon téléphone avec moi et j'avais pu avoir son numéro lorsque je choisissais mes tenues.

_De : Arya_

_Heure : 17H56_

_Hey, Rosalya, j'aimerais savoir si tu as un micro à me prêter et le disque que je souhaite en instrumental pour ce soir. J'aimerais chanter une chanson. _

Elle ne tarde pas à me répondre.

_De Rosalya_

_Heure : 17H57_

_M'appelle pas Rosalya, j'aime pas çaL. Appels moi Rosa'_

_Je n'ai pas de micro mais j'ai un ampli que mon frère utilisait. Pour le disque, ça dépend lequel et puis si je ne l'ai pas, je peux le trouver rapidos en allant à la boutique._

_Petite surprise pour mon cher beau-frère ?_

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative avant de lui donner le titre de la chanson.

Je déverrouillais le verrou de la salle de bain et criais :

-Castiel ! Viens !

Je l'entends grommeler quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas quoi.

-J'entends rien, viens là.

-Qu'est qu'y a ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Faut que tu m'aides, j'y arrive pas.

-A quoi ?

Je lui désigne les boutons de ma robe dans mon dos.

Il commence à boutonner mon vêtement mais je sens ses mains s'attarder un peu trop sur mes épaules. Je frémis mais ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Il commence à descendre ses mains dans mon dos.

-Castiel ! m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il semble se reconnecter à la réalité, se presse de finir d'attacher mes boutons et s'enfuit de suite de la salle de bain.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se trouve aussi proche de moi. Je suppose qu'il est comme la majorité des garçons.

Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Sans doute car j'ai vu des choses bien plus graves.

Je sens quelques chose de mouiller rouler sur ma joue. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je pleure. Génial ! Je vais devoir refaire mon maquillage entièrement. Je sors tous ce que j'ai besoin sans prêter attention aux perles de cristal qui s'accrochais dans mes cils.

Je respire pour arrêter de pleurer avant de me démaquiller et de me remaquiller.

Je sors alors de la salle de bains et trouve Castiel qui m'attend dans la cuisine.

-Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-il.

-Pour ? fis-je comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Il soupire, de soulagement de semble-t-il.

-On y va comment chez Rosa' ? dis-je pour briser ce silence.

-On va prendre ma moto. D'ailleurs, on ne va pas tarder, ajoute-t-il en regardant l'horloge.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre sur une moto dans cette tenue ? m'amusais-je.

-Euh, ouais c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, on a qu'à prendre ta voiture. Je prendrais le volant…

-Non mais tu crois quand même pas que tu vas prendre le volant de ma titine ?

Il explosa de rire en expliquant que je ne pouvais pas conduire dans cette tenue. Un point pour lui. Je le fis jurer qu'il ne l'abimerait pas et que dans le cas contraire il devrait prendre toutes les réparations à sa charge. Il ronchonna mais je pu parvenir à mes fins.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la maison de Rosa'. Castiel au volant e moi sur le siège passager.

Une chose était positive dans cette affaire, c'était que je pouvais enfin admirer le paysage qui m'entourait. La lune commençait à se lever et le soleil se couchait faisant luire le toit des maisons.

La fête se déroulait dans une grande maison à colombage. Une grande cour nous accueille et une foule d'élève se pressent vers la voiture me permettant ainsi d'entendre des brides de conversations :

-T'as vu la bagnole ? Encore un clone d'Ambre super riche qui va venir se la péter !

-C'est pas Castiel au volant ?

-Castiel amène une fille ?! Ça promet de l'animation avec Ambre dans les parages.

Je surprends également une autre conversation :

-Ambre, t'as vu la nouvelle ? Elle semble être proche de Castel pour qu'il l'amène.

-T'as raison Li, je ne vais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Je devrais prendre ces menaces au sérieux, pourtant, je me presse vite de les oublier quand Castiel gare la voiture. Le plan est mis en marche et il va falloir faire bonne figure.

Je sors à peine de la voiture qu'une blonde encore plus maquiller que moi m'approche. Il ne me faut pas plus de deux seconde pour voir à quel genre de fille j'ai à faire. Sa robe transparente au niveau de la poitrine et descendant à peine plus bas que ses fesses m'indique de suite le ton qu'elle va employer :

-Hey, toi la mocheté, commença-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec _mon_ Castiel ?

Tant pis pour le plan sage et amical de Castiel, j'entrais dans son jeu :

- Oh, fis-je en mimant l'étonnement, je ne savais pas que c'était le tien, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Mais en même temps, on a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler.

Je ne réalisais que trop tard ce que je venais de dire et des murmures parcours l'assemblée de personnes qui nous avaient entourées. Castiel arriva et s'empara de mon poignet :

-Le premier qui fait une réflexion aurait à faire à moi, déclara-t-il.

Puis, après nous être éloigné il ajouta :

-Non mais t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Ambre est folle de moi, comme la majorité des filles…

- Et les chevilles ça va ?

-…et en plus si ça va aux oreilles de Lysandre, tu peux dire adieux à ton retour auprès de lui.

J'avais perdu ma langue. Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça pourtant, c'est ce que tout le monde avait compris.

Je soupirai mais Castiel me remotiva rapidement en me désignant un groupe. C'est Rosalya qui prit le relai en m'entrainant :

-T'es superbe comme ça, j'espère que ça marchera.

-Qui t'a raconté, Castiel ou Leigh ?

-On s'en fiche, viens je vais te présenter.

Elle me tira à l'intérieur vers un groupe de quatre personnes.

Une se détacha du lot et s'approcha vers moi. C'était une belle rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe bustier violette avec une immense fleur en strass.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Iris. Tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?

-Oui, je suis Arya…

-Et tu habites où ? Tu vas intégrer quelle section ?

-Doucement Iris, s'interposa une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Je suis Mélodie, désolé Iris est parfois pire que Rosa'.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis en souriant.

Elle portait une robe donc le bustier était argenté et la jupe bleu pâle. Elle me désigna une autre fille aux cheveux coupe en carré violet dans une robe blanche dont se tissu se plissait harmonieusement.

-Elle s'appelle Violette, me dit Mélodie. Vio' reste pas en retrait, viens par ici au lieu de flirter avec Nathaniel.

On sentait quand même une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Donc j'en connaissais un de plus, Nathaniel, un blond aux yeux ambrés.

-Salut vous deux !

-Alors, reprit Iris, tu m'as pas dit où tu habitais.

-Elle habite chez moi, annonça Castiel qui nous avait rejoints en me prenant par la taille.

-Castiel, enlève tes pattes de là, lui fis-je avec un mauvais regard.

-Sérieux, commença Nathaniel, tu habites où ?

-Ben, je suis la coloc' de Castiel.

-ça t'en bouche un coin, hein boucle d'or.

-Les gars, rappela Rosa', on est ici pour s'amuser, pas pour se taper dessus. D'ailleurs, en avant la musique !

En partit vers une petite estrade où se trouvait un ordinateur relié à des enceintes. Je me permis de la suivre pour lui demander si elle avait pu récupérer l'instrumental de la fameuse chanson.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu de soucie pour ça, je te ferais signe de venir sur scène quand se sera l'heure, tu as pu prendre un micro ?

-Oui, il est dans la voiture, je vais le chercher.

Je sortis de la pièce principale en jouant des coudes. Tout le monde était rentré pour danser. Tout le monde, non, Lysandre garait sa voiture. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et je sortis le micro et son pied avant qu'il m'appelle :

-Arya ? demanda-t-il comme si il ne m'avait pas reconnu.

-Oh, Lysandre, j'entrais dans son jeu. Ça va ?

-Oui, et toi ? Tu vas chanter ?

-Je…je

-Arya, grouille, me cria Rosa'.

-Désolé.

Ouf, sauvé par le gong. Je me pressais le plus possible avec le matériel dans les mains. Heureusement les gens me laissaient passer, sauf évidement Ambre

-Oh, la mocheté, tu veux passer ? Eh ben, t'as qu'à faire le tour.

-Ambre, tu te bouges et plus vite que ça.

-Oh ! fit-elle indignée, tu ne peux pas parler comme ça à ta reine.

-Ma reine ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'est encore un de tes fantasmes comme pour Castiel. Mais tu sais, c'est rare qu'ils se réalisent !

Elle me parut chambouler et contre toute attente me laissa passer. Je me remarquais quand même que tout le monde s'était arrêter et nous regardait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fixer comme ça ! criais-je. Retournez danser !

Je montais sur l'estrade pour brancher le micro quand Iris me rejoignit :

-Franchement, tu as été géniale ! Personne n'ose s'en prendre à Ambre comme ça, à part Castiel. On dirait vraiment un mix de lui et Lysandre.

Je lui souris et l'entrainais sur la piste.

Je pus me déchainer le temps de quelques musiques avant de tomber d'épuisement sur une chaise placé autour de la piste.

-Un petit remontant, me proposa Castiel.

-Avec plaisir.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et me tendit un verre.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Il était en train de discuter avec Nathaniel. Alors je suis parti.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec lui ?

-Il faut bien que j'aille mes petits secrets ma belle, me dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

-M'appelles pas comme ça ! J'espère qu'il pourra me voir.

-Oh, ça oui, j'irais le mettre au premier rang.

-T'es un amour.

-Et après je peux pas t'appeler ma beauté, soupira-t-il.

-Et non, éclatais-je de rire.

Il en fit de même avant que l'on soit coupé par la voix de Rosa' :

-Mes amis, pour fêter le débuter de l'année j'ai organisé cette fête. Mais je vous ai également …

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, murmurais-je à Castiel.

-Tu n'en a pas besoin, dit-il avant de partir à la recherche de Lysandre.

Je me remis à écouter Rosa' :

-J'ai rencontré cette après-midi, une fille. Et d'après Castiel, elle a une voix qui vaut le coup. Je vais donc la laisser nous chanter une chanson. Arya, c'est à toi.

Je me dirigeais vers la scène.

-J'ai choisis cette chanson pour quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Il se reconnaitra, enfin je l'espère, dis-je émue.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, tu ne me prendras jamais Castiel, cria Ambre !

-Ambre, tes commentaires, je peux très bien m'en passer. Ce n'est pas pour lui.

Je levais alors mon regard vers la foule et croisais son regard. Sans le lâcher des yeux, je dis :

-Rosa', tu peux envoyer la musique.

Je commençais alors à chanter, hypnotisée par ses yeux vairons.

_Alors tu vois, comme tout se mêle_

_Et du cœur à tes lèvres, je deviens un casse-tête_

_Ton rire me crie de te lâcher_

_Avant de perdre prise, et d'abandonner_

_Car je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant_

_Déjà que tu me traites, comme un grand enfant_

_Et nous n'avons plus rien, à risquer_

_A part nos vies qu'on laisse de côté_

_Et il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_S'en est assez de ces dédoublements_

_C'est plus dur à faire, qu'autrement_

_Car sans rire c'est plus facile de rêver_

_A ce qu'on ne pourra jamais plus toucher_

_Et on se prend la main, comme des enfants_

_Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement_

_Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé_

_Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter_

_Il m'aime encore, et toi, tu m'aimes encore plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Et malgré ça, il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Et malgré ça, il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Et malgré ça, il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Et malgré ça il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort_

J'achevais ma chanson les yeux remplis de larmes. Je l'avais fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Lysandre comprendrait. Je saluais, avant de quitter la scène et de m'affaler sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle.

Castiel me rejoignit suivit par Lysandre qui me lança :

-Je suis désolé…

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour fondre réellement en larmes et me précipiter dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

PdV de Lysandre :

Bien que j'aie les larmes aux yeux, il fallait que je dise à Arya que ça ne suffisait pas. J'avais besoin d'explications et je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à m'en donner.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque je me retrouvai devant elle, je lui dis que j'étais désolé. Elle était intelligente, elle avait tout de suite compris. Elle s'enfuyait avant que Castiel hausse le ton :

-Non mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ?! Elle est dingue de toi et toi tu l'a rejettes ! Si tu savais combien de fois elle m'avait paru si triste en deux jours à peine, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça !

-Castiel, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait.

-Si, je le sais parfaitement, et je pense même en savoir plus que toi !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, m'énervais-je, mais tout est faux !

-Et bien mon pauv' vieux, je peux te dire qu'elle ne pas tari d'éloges sur toi ! Je m'en vais.

Sur ces mots, il claqua des talons et partie à la poursuite d'Arya.

* * *

Laissez moi un petite Review :)


	7. Chapitre 6: Premier cours et mauvais

**_Chapitre 6 : Premiers cours et mauvaise impression_**

**_PdV d'Arya :_**

J'étais rentrée immédiatement après ma prestation, j'avais échouée. Lysandre n'était pas encore près à tourner la page. Je ne savais pas quand il le serait.

A peine dans le salon, je me débarrassais de ma robe. Tant pis, je la rangerais plus tard et si Castiel était dérangé, il n'aurait qu'à la ranger lui-même. Laissant couler mes larmes, je défaisais coiffure, laisse choir une à une les pinces. Je n'étais pas en état de ranger.

Je me laissais tomber dans mon lit et me glissais sous les draps. Leigh et Castiel avait tort, il ne m'aimait plus. J'en avais eu la preuve ce soir.

Il ne se passa je ne sais combien de temps avant que Castiel rentre. Il devait être épuisé, pourtant il entra dans ma chambre, suspendit ma robe et rangea mes instruments de coiffure avant de me lancer :

-Ne te démoralise pas. Tout n'est pas perdu.

La nuit porte conseil et dans mon cas, elle me servit à voir clair dans ce que je devais faire. Je me comporterais comme je m'étais comporté pour qu'il vienne à moi. Je développerais encore plus ma voix, je ne me laisserais pas démolir par les plus forts que moi et surtout, je rirais. Chose que j'avais du mal à faire depuis l'accident.

Le dimanche me servit à finir mes achats pour les cours. Castiel m'avait fourni la liste qu'on leur avait donnée et qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvée en boule derrière sa commode. Il m'avait expliqué qu'ils avaient déjà tous leur classe mais qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir, je cite : « Boucle d'or » pour qu'il me dise dans quelle classe j'étais affectée.

La rentrée arriva vite. Castiel arriva à me remonter le moral avec sa mauvaise humeur et je pu voir très souvent Rosalya et Leigh. J'en avais presque oublié mon chagrin d'amour. Presque. Pas totalement.

J'ouvris les yeux, c'était le grand jour. J'allais reprendre les cours. Un an d'absence, c'est long quand même. Je regardais l'heure : 6H58, j'avais trois quart d'heure pour me préparer. Je pris le chemin de la cuisine et me servant un grand bol de café. Je n'étais pas encore ma dose de caféine et si je ne la prenais pas, je serais de mauvais poil toute la journée. Je me servais aussi un bol de céréale et mangeais sans vraiment avoir faim.

Je partis me doucher et je m'habillais d'un bustier rose pâle brodé de dentelle et d'une mini-jupe bordeaux. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans l'appartement. Castiel n'était toujours pas réveillé. Je doutais qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui.

Je jetais mon sac de cours sur mon épaule et je chaussais mes ballerines bordeaux. En route pour ce premier jour de cours.

A peine étais-je arrivée devant la grille du lycée que je me fis alpaguer par Iris qui me sauta dans les bras. Je manquai de tomber, mais mes reflex me sauvèrent.

-Doucement Iris, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-C'est génial ! On va pouvoir se voir encore plus souvent ! Tu es en quelle classe ?

-Justement, je vais voir Nath' pour ça.

-Ok, il doit encore être dans la salle des délégués, tu devrais te grouiller car ça va bientôt sonné.

-C'est toi qui me retarde je te signale, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je m'écartais d'elle et me dirigeais vers l'intérieur du bâtiment quand elle me cria qu'elle espérait qu'on sera ensemble.

Je toquais à la porte de la salle des délégués et on me fit signe d'entrer. Nathaniel s'affairait partout, des tonnes de dossier étaler à terre. C'était le bordel pas possible.

-Euh, Nath', t'as perdu quelque chose ?

-Oui, ça ne se voit pas ?! s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais pas être en cours ?

-Calmes-toi, on dirait Castiel.

Je savais que cette remarque allait faire mouche vu la haine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Je suis désolé, je ne trouve plus les feuilles que je dois donner tout à l'heure. Et toi, tu n'as pas cours ?

-Ben, justement, je ne sais pas dans quelle classe je suis.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, excuses-moi, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. Alors, tu es en Terminal 1. Voici ton emploi du temps, tu dois normalement être en cours d'Histoire en ce moment. Tu devrais y aller.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je sortis me dirigeant vers la salle 110, j'entendis une voix provenant des casiers. De nature curieuse, je m'approchant et j'eu la désagréable surprise de trouver Lysandre le dos plaqué sur le casier la poitrine maintenu par les mains d'une fille blonde habillé d'une robe noire et blanche lacé de bleu qui lui lançait un regard très insistant :

-Allez Lys', s'il te plait, juste une fois, après tu verras, tu aimeras tellement que tu en redemanderas.

Je devais impérativement passer par là pour aller dans ma salle, pourtant, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Je pressais alors le pas, énerver je passais devant eux et avant arriver devant la salle, j'entrais.

- Donc nous travaillerons, avait commencé le prof… Mademoiselle ?

-Sulivans, répondis-je avant de partir m'asseoir.

-Vous croyez-vous en tirez comme ça ? Revenez ici. Je ne crois pas vous connaitre, alors avant d'entrer dans mon cours vous aurez le plaisir de vous présenter et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, m'annonça le prof en souriant.

Je m'avançais alors au tableau, évitant le regard des autres. Je me plantais devant le tableau noir et déclamais ma présentation, dos à la porte, les yeux plantés dans ceux du professeur :

-Je m'appelle Arya Sulivans, j'ai 18 ans, oui j'ai redoublé. Mes parents sont morts, et oui Castiel est mon colocataire. C'est bon je peux aller m'asseoir maintenant ?

-Je comprends mieux votre comportement maintenant, j'espère que monsieur Tyger ne déteindra pas trop sur vous. D'ailleurs savez-vous où est-il ? Vous saurez sûrement m'indiquez également pourquoi monsieur Fairbanks n'est pas là ?

-Vous pouvez toujours allez-vous brosser pour que Castiel vienne à votre cours, quand à Lysandre, il avait l'air en galante compagnie et vous ne le verrez pas avant un bout de temps à mon avis !

Je lâchais ces mots avant d'aller m'étaler sur la table du fond.

-Monsieur Faraize, contrairement à ce qu'a dit Arya, je suis là.

Je relevais la tête. Lysandre était à côté du professeur.

- Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu es en retard. Tu viendras toi aussi à la fin du cours.

Il acquiesça et parti s'assoir. Le cours se déroula sans encombre. Le prof nous expliqua comment allait se dérouler l'année, les différents thèmes que nous allions aborder et quand serait les premiers examens.

Je posais un maximum de questions, faisant mine de m'intéresser un tantinet à ce qu'il disait. Je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes tout à l'heure, il fallait que je me rattrape. La sonnerie marqua la fin du cours.

Tous les autres se dépêchèrent de sortir en fourrant leurs affaires dans leur sac. Contrairement à eux, je pris mon temps. Nous avions une heure de libre et donc je pouvais me permettre d'attendre que tout le monde sorte.

Je fermais mon sac et me dirigeais vers le bureau du prof. Deux élèves étaient devant moi pour lui poser quelques questions. Enfin, j'eus plutôt l'impression que c'était pour le draguer car elles avaient le décolleté pratiquement sous son nez.

Je soupirais. C'était exaspérant. M. Faraize dû en avoir marre car il leur indiqua la sortir. Puis, il me regarda, ses doigts pianotant sur le bureau. Je lui coupais immédiatement la parole :

-Excusez-moi. Si je suis arrivée en retard c'est que j'ai dû passer récupérer mon emploi du temps auprès de Nathaniel, il pourra vous le confirmer.

-Et pour ce comportement inapproprié ?

-Je…nous…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, il ne comprendrait pas.

-C'est ma faute.

Je fis volte-face. Lysandre venait me sauver la mise.

-Votre faute M. Fairbanks ?

-Oui, Arya et moi, on se connait depuis très longtemps. Avant que je déménage, on s'est disputé. Elle a voulu m'expliqué se qui c'était passé, (je lui fis non de la tête de façon à ce que seul lui puisse le remarquer) mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre, ce qu'il l'a énervé. Elle n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude.

-Très bien. Mademoiselle, d'après M. Fairbanks, vous êtes bien mieux élevé que Castiel…

-Ah, non monsieur ! Je veux bien que vous m'engueuliez autant que vous voulez, mais je vous interdis de vous en prendre à mes amis derrière leur dos devant moi !

-Bon, sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Je hochais la tête et sortis.

**_PdV de Lysandre :_**

Quand j'arrivais en cours, je surpris Arya à parler de moi. Elle avait l'air de passer un sale quart d'heure avec M. Faraize.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je m'approchais, discutais avec le prof et partis à la recherche d'une place. Quand le cours fut fini, je rangeais mes affaires. Arya avait du mal à répondre de sa colère. Seulement, je savais qu'elle était dirigé sur moi, même si j'ignorais pourquoi, et je ne pus me résoudre à ne pas l'aider.

-C'est ma faute.

-Votre faute M. Fairbanks ?

-Oui, Arya et moi, on se connait depuis très longtemps. Avant que je déménage, on s'est disputé. Elle a voulu m'expliqué ce qui c'était passé, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre, ce qu'il l'a énervé. Elle n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude.

Le professeur acquiesça mais ils continuèrent à se disputer à propos de Castiel. Quand M. Faraize lui intima de sortir, je fis mine de la suivre mais il me stoppa :

-Lysandre, puis-je en savoir un peu plus sur cette dispute ?

-Monsieur, sans vouloir vous paraître impoli, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

-Certes, mais a-t-elle un rapport avec vos cicatrices ?

-J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vos manches se relèvent quand vous écrivez, Lysandre.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai cours maintenant.

Sans avoir attendu son autorisation, je sortis. J'eus soudain le souffle coupé. Nathaniel était bras dessus bras dessous et riaient ensemble. Je compris maintenant d'où venait la colère d'Arya.

**_PdV d'Arya :_**

Je sortis de la salle avant de soupirer. Le couloir ressemblait à une fourmilière géante. Les élèves couraient tous dans un sens différents mais personne ne se percutait, comme les fourmis en somme.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire pendant l'heure suivante. Je me dirigeais vers la cours quand une main m'attrapa le poignet :

-Arya, attend !

Je me retournais.

-J'ai entendu des éclats de voix, ça c'est mal passé avec M. Faraize ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nath', c'est juste parce que je suis arrivé en retard.

-Mouais, et alors, je vais te voir combien d'heure d'affilées ?

-Zéro, dis-je fièrement.

-Zéro ?! Comment tu as fait ?!

-Lysandre est venu à mon secours.

-Ah, d'accord, dit-il visiblement déçu.

-Sinon, tu me cherchais ?

-Oui, comme tu le sais sûrement, les heures de libres sont consacrées au club. Tu n'es inscrite dans aucun d'entre eux et même si je sais que tu vas choisir celui de la musique, il faut que tu signes quelques papiers.

-Je te suis.

Il me tendit son bras et je l'attrapais, riant de bon cœur. Comme il l'avait prévu, j'avais choisis le club de musique, même si j'avais hésité avec celui de danse. Ce qui m'avait fait pencher c'était que je n'aimais pas la danse hip-hop.

Je finissais de remplir les papiers et Nathaniel me remit un mot à donner à Phil, notre professeur.

Je sortis quand une main m'attrapa le poignet. Je me retournais :

-C'est une manie ou quoi ?

Castiel afficha un visage surpris avant de retrouver son masque de colère :

-Toi ! Suis-moi !

Il me traina derrière lui sous le regard des autres élèves.

-Cast', qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je dois aller au club de musique.

-Ne m'appelles jamais Cast' ! siffla-t-il.

Il se retourna, me plaqua sur un casier et murmura :

-S'il te plait, ne casses pas en une heure ce que j'ai mis des années à construire.

Puis il me relâcha et se dirigeât vers la salle de musique. Je le suivis, entrais à l'autorisation de Phil et lui donnait mon papier. Il me fit signe d'aller m'asseoir quand je pris conscience que je connaissais la voix qui chantait. Ses yeux vairons me fixaient.

(NdA la chanson est : Je dors sur Les Roses de Mozart l'opéra Rock)

_Trop de bruit pour trop de nuit qui pense_

_Quand valse l'absence_

_Dans ce bal_

_Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal_

_Je devine ton visage sur les ombres_

_Les souvenirs sombres_

_M'assassinent_

_Je dors sur des roses_

_Qui signent ma croix_

_La douleur s'impose_

_Mais je n'ose pas_

_Manquer de toi_

_Dans mes nuits_

_Dans la pluie_

_Dans les rires_

_Dans le pire_

_De ma vie_

_Trop de bruit pour mon esprit qui tangue_

_Sur mes rêves exsangues_

_Drôle danse_

_La mémoire est un puits de souffrance_

_Au-dessus de ton corps défendu_

_Mon amour pendu_

_Se balance_

_Je dors sur des roses_

_Qui signent ma croix_

_La douleur s'impose_

_Mais je n'ose pas_

_Effleurer les choses_

_Eclose sans toi_

_Oh ma rose_

_Ne fane pas_

_Je manque de toi_

_Dans mes nuits_

_Dans la pluie_

_Dans les rires_

_Dans le pire_

_De ma vie_

_Je haie les roses_

_Autant que mes sanglots_

_La vie s'impose_

_Je crois à nouveau_

_A mes rêves défunts_

_Je veux enfin_

_Oser la fièvre_

_Du parfum_

_Des roses_

La musique de Mozart l'Opéra Rock prenait un sens nouveau quand Lysandre la chantait. Nous étions tous deux les larmes aux yeux.

-Très bien Lysandre, dit Phil, très émouvant. Je crois qu'Arya sera d'accord avec moi.

Je hochais la tête, la baisant pour cacher le rouge qui montait sur mes joues.

-Et si tu nous jouais quelque toi aussi ?

-C'est que je n'ai rien préparé.

-C'est encore mieux !

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'accompagniez. Et aussi d'un micro-casque, je suis plus à l'aise.

-Pas de problème, tu veux chanter quoi ?

-Je vais rester dans le même répertoire, j'ai choisis Bim, Bam Boum.

-Je connais, je peux t'accompagner.

-Merci Castiel. Arya tu y vas quand tu veux.

Je mis mon micro et fis signe à Castiel et il commença à jouer. Je bougeais en rythme, fermant les yeux, me laissant aller à la danse et au chant :

_Je suis une femme mi-lune mi-homme_

_Une anagramme, un erratum_

_On me dessine on me façonne_

_Je vous fascine ça vous étonne_

_J'ai le cœur qui syncope_

_L'adrénaline me dope_

_En battant la mesure_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Mon cœur susurre_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Tout mon être se fissure_

_Je suis songe, un ectoplasme_

_Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme_

_Je reste de glace face à vos spasmes_

_Je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes_

_Sous mon masque de fer_

_Des larmes qui lacèrent_

_Mes anciennes blessures_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Mon cœur susurre_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Tout mon être se fissure_

_Mon cœur susurre_

_[Je suis une femme mi-lune mi-homme]_

_Mon âme murmure_

_[Je vous fascine, ça vous étonne]_

_Sous mon amour_

_Je me fissure X2_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Bim bam bim boum_

_Mon cœur susurre_

J'ouvris les yeux. Mes larmes coulaient en écho à celles de Lysandre.

-C'est bien Arya, me dit Phil, on travaillera ta monter dans les aigus. Comme tout le monde est passé, on va faire un exercice. Par groupe de deux, un chanteur, un musicien, vous allez choisir un couplet d'une chanson et vous le travaillez afin de nous le présenter en fin d'heure.

A peine notre professeur avait-il fini de nous parler qu'Iris vint s'accrocher à mon bras pour qu'on se met ensemble. Elle choisit un couplet des Tzar d'Indochine

_Et 1 et 3 et 4 au placard ! _  
_U en haleine pour mémoire !_  
_Mais qu'ils nous foutent la paix ! _  
_Mais qu'ils nous foutent la paix pour toujours ! Pour toujours !_

_Le vice-consul préfère les coups de fouet_  
_une buddha affaire qui va éclater_  
_bande à part ils ont fait des pays maudits où même les chats ne_  
_sont plus polis_

_ils ont tous la peur d'une révolution ou d'un camp de rééducation_  
_Une révolution ! Des révolutions ! _

Je fus d'accord et on se mit à travailler.

-Au faite, tu veux venir demain à la plage, on mange là-bas et on y passe l'après-midi, me proposa-t-elle.

-On a cours non ?

-Jamais le jour suivant la rentrée, c'est géniale hein ?

Je lui dis que je viendrais et nous pûmes finir notre exercice. Nous fûmes félicitées et nous partîmes pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review au passage ;)


	8. Chapitre 7: Ce n'était qu'une blague

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose si ce n'est que la relation Arya/Castiel évolue, mais que va-t-il réellement ce passer entre eux deux. Et qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui semble intéresser par Arya?

Sinon, je suis désolé de poster plus tard que prévu, mais avec les cours j'ai moins le temps d'écrire le soir donc les chapitres seront maintenant poster le dimanche.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Ce n'était qu'une blague…_**

_PdV d'Arya :_

Après avoir quitté le lycée j'avais traînée dans les rues à la recherche d'un petit boulot. Et j'avais trouvé. Ce n'était pas très flatteur mais au moins, ça payait bien. L'affiche était accrochée sur une porte vitrée teinté. Elle notait que l'établissement recherchait une danseuse jeune. Alors j'étais entré, sans savoir ce qui m'attendrait.

Je m'étais présenté devant le patron, un petit homme bedonnant aux cheveux gris accompagné d'un bouc assez long qui ne se cacha pas de me mater dans tous les sens avant de lâcher :

-Reste plus qu'à savoir si tu danses bien.

Il m'entraîna alors dans la salle principale et m'indiqua les tables.

-Si tu es engagé, tu devras apporter à boire au client, en dansant. Le but est de leur faire oublier leur souci avant même qu'ils aient pu effleurer le verre.

-Je n'ai jamais dansé comme ça.

-Et ben tu vas le faire, t'es plutôt jolie et puis le salaire est bon.

-Combien ?

-50 par soir plus les pourboires mais pour ça faut vraiment faire de l'effet.

-Envoyer la musique.

La musique démarra, je ne sus laquelle c'était car j'étais concentré sur le rythme et mes mouvements. Bien que ce que je devais faire ne me plaise pas tant que ça, je ne pouvais pas cracher sur 100 euros par semaines. Je faisais tout mon possible pour charmer mon hypothétique futur patron.

Ce n'était qu'arrivé devant l'immeuble que je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. Je me maudis. J'avais été engagé mais je commençais à regretter mon choix. Les costumes n'étaient pas des plus couvrantes et je savais que j'allais sentir tous ces regards sur moi. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Je pris un DVD en attendant Castiel. On c'était fixé une règle : on s'attendait pour manger et bosser ensemble le soir. En plus c'était à lui de cuisiner. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas rentrer trop tard tout de même.

A peine le générique du début de Residend Evil venait de se terminer, il entra.

- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à avoir faim !

-T'avais qu'à faire à manger.

-C'était à toi, tu devais rentrer plus tôt pendant que je cherchais du boulot !

-Et alors, t'as trouvé ?

-Oui, fit en baissant la tête.

-Où ça.

-Au _Night Club_.

-Quoiiiiiiiiiii ?!

-C'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé et c'est plutôt bien payé.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tous les gens du lycée vont là-bas ! Déjà que tu le presses avec tes choix de chansons là, tu bousilles tes chances.

-Et bien, il faudrait que je fasse en sorte que personne ne me reconnaisse, puis voulant changer de sujet rapidement, j'orientais la conversation vers le repas. Si tu allais faire à manger pendant que je continue mon film, hein ?

Castiel partie acquiesçant et je me demandais pourquoi il gardait cette carapace au lycée, car au fond, il avait un très bon cœur.

La soirée se déroula sans accro et nous partîmes nous coucher rapidement. Le lendemain, je fus levé aux aurores pour préparer le repas du midi. Castiel m'avait confirmé la veille que les garçons viendraient. A son grand horreur car il ne supportait pas de voir Nathaniel. Je fis donc plusieurs salades composées ainsi que plusieurs desserts.

Nous étions attendus à midi sur la plage de la ville. Je partis me doucher et m'habiller et je préparai mes affaires. Je choisis un maillot deux pièces rouge sertis d'anneaux couleurs or au niveau de mes hanches et au milieu de ma poitrine.

Il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure avant de rejoindre les autres et mon colocataire n'était toujours pas levé. Je me dirigeais vers son chambre et décidais de jouer un peu avec lui. Après tout, la vie était faite pour s'amuser non ? Et même si mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, rien ne valait une bonne blague.

Je partis dans ma chambre trouvé mes habits d'hier et je les éparpillais à la voler dans sa chambre avant de faire de même avec les siens. Je réfléchis deux minutes et pensais qu'il ne me croirait pas si j'étais dans cette tenue. Je me mis donc en sous-vêtement avant de passer un peignoir assez léger sur moi.

Je me glissais silencieusement dans ses draps avant d'installer ceux-ci de façon à ce qu'ils donnent l'impression que j'avais passé la nuit ici. Je me redressai sur un coude et me mis à jouer sensuellement avec ses cheveux. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me rapprochais de lui et fit courir mes doigts sur ses épaules. Il commença à papillonner des yeux et je ne pus résister :

-Hello, beau gosse, dis-je de ma voix la plus sensuellement possible.

Seulement il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et il me blotti contre lui. Je rapprochai alors ma tête de son oreille avant de lui susurrer :

-Tu sais, si on ne rejoint pas les autres à l'heure, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait et seront rapidement. Mais si tu veux passer la journée au lit, ça me va, mais j'ai d'autres idées en tête que dormir.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, regarda ma tenue, jaugea l'état de sa chambre et me demanda :

-On, on a… On l'a fait ?

-Et c'était plutôt agréable, fis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Castiel était aussi rouge que ces cheveux. Devant son air paniqué je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il me lança un regard noir.

-Bien joué. Tu as tous mis en place, je ne relève aucun détail qui aurait pu me faire croire que c'était une farce si ce n'est ton fou rire. Mais soit en rassuré, je me vengerais.

-Oui, oui, en attendant, tu ferais mieux de te préparer car les autres vont vraiment se demander ce qu'on fait, dis-je avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je partis me rhabiller et mis le repas dans un sac avant de me mettre devant la télé en attendant Castiel.

-Alors, toujours pas près Cast'…Castiel ?

-T'avais qu'à me lever plutôt aussi ! broncha-t-il.

-Quoi ? J'avais à te lever plus tôt ? ricanais-je. Non mais tu te fous de moi !

-Oui.

-Quoi ! dis-je abasourdi.

-Tu m'as demandé si je me moquais de toi et je t'ai répondu : Oui.

Il venait d'apparaitre une serviette autour des hanches dans le salon. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinants sur ses épaules. Mes yeux suivirent le trajet d'une goutte qui vint mourir sur son torse, sur ses abdos bien dessinés. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Quand tu auras fini, tu me ferais signe, que je puisse aller m'habiller.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je détournais la tête rapidement, fixant mon regard sur l'écran, ce qui déclencha de la part de Castiel un petit rire moqueur avant qu'il disparaisse.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard habiller un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

-Tu viens ou pas ?

-J'arrive je prends les clés de ma voiture.

-Non, on y va en moto.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux conduire tu sais, d'ailleurs, j'ai eu le permis avant toi.

Je ne pouvais déjà pas me l'avouer, alors lui dire que j'avais une peur horrible des motos.

-Il n'y a jamais de place sur le parking…

-Alors pourquoi on prendrait plus ta moto que ma voiture, ça reviens strictement au même.

-Tandis que celui réservé aux deux roues est toujours vide. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.

-Et alors, on peut marcher.

-Autant partir à pieds d'ici alors, je ne suis pas sûr que ça irait plus vite.

-Pfff !

-Alors, on y va ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je le suivis à contrecœur, quand il me tendit son casque, je réalisais à peine que ma jupe qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et mes ballerines, n'étaient pas très conseiller pour une moto.

-Attends, je reviens.

Je redescendis à peine cinq minutes plus tard habillée d'un jean noir, d'une veste en cuir et de converses grises anthracites assorties à mon tee-shirt.

-Voilà, se sera mieux comme ça.

-Tout ça pour ça ? me dit Castiel étonné.

-Je respecte les règles moi monsieur.

-Bon allez montes.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je montais derrière lui passant mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrant le plus possible.

-Tu sais si tu me serres autant, je ne pourrais pas démarrer.

Je relâchais légèrement ma poigne avant de marmonner :

-Je haie les motos.

En fait, je n'étais jamais monté dessus. Castiel démarra au quart de tour et prit de la vitesse. Je m'en voulu d'avoir accepté car nous avions dix minutes de trajet. Cependant, ce ne fut pas si horrible que ça et je commençais à me laisser griser par la vitesse, mes muscles se relâchant peu à peu mais je ne lâchais pas mon étreinte autour de Castiel.

_PdV extérieur :_

Rosalya trépignait sur place. Tout le monde était là mais il manquait encore Castiel et Arya. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient et se prit à s'inquiéter. Elle avait confiance en ses deux amis, mais connaissant le tempérament de Castiel, elle espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, elle senti Iris s'exciter à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Iris ?

-Regarde c'est Castiel qui arrive sur sa moto. Et il n'est pas tout seul ! C'est génial, c'est la première fois que ça arrive !

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça a d'extraordinaire ? demanda Rosa'.

C'est Lysandre qui répondit :

-Castiel n'accepte jamais personne sur sa moto, dit-il las, même moi. Si il a accepté que la personne, et je parierais que c'est une fille, c'est soit qu'elle lui plaît physiquement et qu'il veut coucher avec elle, mais ça ne convient pas car il ne l'emmènerait pas à la plage, soit qu'elle lui plait tout cours et qu'il l'aime. Ce qui est la solution la plus probable.

-Oh, d'accord. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. Sinon, des nouvelles d'Arya ?

-Bah, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait, commença Iris, mais je vais l'appeler pour savoir où elle en est.

Lysandre fixait son regard sur la moto. La jeune femme qui enlaçait Castiel semblait heureuse. Au fond de lui, il savait qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue. Mais il refusait de se l'avouer car il savait que s'il le faisait, il acceptait qu'elle ne lui appartienne plus totalement. Pourtant, il fut bien obliger de se rendre à l'évidence quand elle descendit de l'engin et enleva son casque. Ses boucles brunes dansant autour de son visage et envoyant un grand sourire vers son meilleur ami.

_PdV d'Arya :_

J'enlevai mon casque avant de regarder autour de moi. Mes yeux furent attirés par le parking. Il était vide si on ne comptait pas les deux voitures qui devaient appartenir à mes amis.

Je balançai un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Castiel :

-Tu t'es bien moquer de moi, hein !

-De quoi ? dit-il d'un air innocent.

-Oh ! Tu ne remarques rien ?

-Non, soupira-t-il.

-Justement, il n'y a rien ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi n'est-ce pas. A mon tour maintenant !

Je lui sautais sur le dos et m'accrochais fermement sachant pertinemment qu'il essaierait de me faire lâcher.

-Allez ! Maintenant, avance ! On va aller dire bonjour aux autres !

Contre toute attente, il s'exécuta. Affichant un sourire vainqueur, je me redressais, fière de moi. Mes amies regardaient avec un grand sourire. Seul Lysandre et Rosa' restaient légèrement en retrait.

Le jeune homme me lança un sourire triste. Je ne pus me concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait dire car Castiel se dirigeait vers l'eau. Alors je compris pourquoi il s'était laissé faire.

J'essayais par tous les moyens de descendre mais cette fois, c'était lui qui me tenait. Il finit par me prendre comme un sac à patate sur son épaule en marmonnant que j'arrêterais peut-être de bouger comme ça.

Je me laissais faire, essayant de trouver une solution pour le faire tomber avec moi. Seulement, il mit les pieds dans l'eau et me lança et je n'eus aucune chance pour qu'il tombe également. L'eau était vraiment très froide et je commençais à greloter. Je sortis de l'eau. Sans oublier d'asperger Castiel au passage.

Je me dirigeais vers mon sac que j'avais lancé par terre en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

-Je vais me changer, je reviens !

Je me dirigeais vers une cabine et enfilais mon maillot. Je pris mes affaires mouillé sous le bras et je sortis.

Sans un mot, j'étalais ma serviette sur le sable et commençais à me mettre de la crème. J'hélais Lysandre qui était resté sur le bord de l'eau pendant que mes amis jouaient dans l'eau.

-Lys', est-ce que tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos ?

Il s'approcha.

-Oui, donne-moi le tube.

Il commença à m'étaler la crème sur le dos, effectuant des petits cercles.

-Pourquoi tu ne te baignes pas ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde les affaires.

-Je peux le faire tu sais.

-Tu vas aller te baigner aussi.

-Il y a une autre raison n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira :

-Je ne peux rien te cacher. Les filles se sont mises en tête de voir mon tatouage, je ne veux pas leur donner satisfaction.

-Lys'… Je crois que ça ne te gênait pas avant. Et puis, des manches courtes suffiraient largement.

-C'est différent Arya, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Différent en quoi ?

-En tout.

Il prit une grande inspiration et je sentis le pire arriver.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que tu m'as fait. Leigh a passé des mois à me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Les séjours à l'hôpital se sont multipliés. Regarde ce que je me suis fait à cause de toi.

Je m'étais mise face à lui et il releva sa manche. J'étouffais un cri. Au creux son poignet, de multiples cicatrices blanches. Toutes fines, et certaines ne devait pas dater de plus de quelques mois. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Beaucoup de filles se sont approchées de moi mais je les repoussais toutes, trop envahi par mes souvenirs de toi. Et alors que je commence à pouvoir t'oublier, tu débarques. Tu viens m'empêcher de vivre !

Incapable d'en entendre plus, je partis me réfugier derrière un amas de rocher pour y laisser aller mes larmes. Quand une voix voit me surprendre :

-Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je levais la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond attaché en queue de cheval et aux yeux verts me regardait en souriant. Il me tendait une main à la peau hâlé et je décidais de m'y accrocher pour me relever.

* * *

Laissez une petite review si vous passez par ici ;)


	9. Chapitre 8: Lorsque le passé nous

Je sais, je suis en retard, mais je suis partie en vacances et puis il fallait que j'écrive un chapitre, j'essaye de toujours en avoir en avance pour si un jour j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration. Bon, ce chapitre est le plus court de tous mais il se passe des chose. Déjà qui est cette mystérieuse personne? Je crois que vous l'avez tous devinez non? Sinon, vous pourrez voir que je viens de poster un nouveau texte. Un OS sur League of Legend qui s'appelle La Réunification de Freljord.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Lorsque le passé nous rattrape…**_

_PdV d'Arya :_

-Merci, je m'appelle Arya.

-Moi, c'est Dake. Pourquoi étais tu là toute seule ?

-Rien.

-Ah, bon ? C'est bizarre comme occupation.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Moi, je dis que c'était un chagrin d'amour. Et je sais comment passer ça. Viens, il y a un glacier un peu plus loin, je te paye une glace.

-D'accord.

Je le suivis et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je frissonnais, mais ne dis rien, après tout, si je devais oublier Lysandre, pourquoi ne pas essayer de retrouver quelqu'un ?

-Tu vas dans quel lycée ?

- J'habite en Australie, je viens ici uniquement pendant les vacances pour faire du surf.

-D'accord.

-Dake ! cria une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et je vis Lysandre arriver vers nous écumant de rage.

-Tu le savais ordure ! Tu savais que c'était elle ! Tu as tout vu et tu en a profité !

J'avais déjà vu Lysandre en colère, mais jamais comme ça.

-Oui, et il m'a semblé qu'elle était désespérer, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Dake resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules mais je le repoussais et me plaçais entre les deux garçons. Lysandre me tira vers lui et me fixa dans les yeux.

-Je sais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais je t'en prie ne pars pas avec lui car tu souffriras comme tu m'as fait souffrir.

-Alors c'est ça. Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ? Tu crois que j'ai fait ça délibérément ?

-Je n'ai aucune explication, comment veux-tu que je sache ce que tu as choisi de faire ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, c'est trop frais. Je vais me baigner.

Je trouvais comme ceci une explication pour éviter de supporter ton regard.

L'eau était fraiche mais je ne pus pas prendre mon temps pour rentrer car Rosa' et Iris me tirèrent vers le large.

Je me vengeais les aspergeant et m'enfuyant. Seulement, je n'avais pas calculé que Castiel se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il recommença à me plonger la tête sous l'eau. J'essayais alors de le faire tomber. Voyant que ça ne marchais pas avec ma force de fillette, je tentais une autre technique.

Je remontais ma tête hors de l'eau pour reprendre ma respiration et au moment où il allait s'appuyé sur moi, je replongeais lui faisant perdre suffisamment d'équilibre pour que je puisse le pousser.

Sans attendre qu'il ne ressorte de l'eau, je nageais encore plus vers le large pour attendre les bouées. Quand j'entendis le vrombissement d'un moteur.

_PdV de Castiel :_

Tandis que je remontais à la surface, je pu voir qu'Arya filait vers les bouées. Je pouvais aisément la rattraper donc je lui laissais un peu d'avance. Je commençais alors à nager quand un bruit de moteur retentit.

Je tournais la tête vers l'embarcation et me figeais. J'étais incapable de bouger. Il revenait, je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait s'en prendre à Arya directement. Après avoir tué ses parents il allait sûrement la tuer elle. Mais mes jambes refusaient de répondre aux appels désespérés que leur lançait mon cerveau.

Je ne pouvais qu'être spectateur.

_PdV d'Arya :_

Je regardais le bateau à moteur s'approcher. « Encore quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas les règle » pensais-je. En effet, il était interdit de conduire dans cette partie de l'eau réserver à la baignade.

J'étais quand même étonnée de voir que l'embarcation se rapprochait de moi. Elle n'aurait pas dû normalement. Malgré moi, je reste immobile, accroché à la bouée pour attendre de savoir ce que le conducteur va faire.

Cependant, quand je commence à le voir apparaître, je commence à vouloir m'enfuir. Je nage vers la rive, pourtant, je sais pertinemment que je n'y arriverais pas. Le Docteur Anubis me rattrapera d'un instant à l'autre. Alors je fais ce qui me parait le plus censé. Je cris.

Mais à peine avais-je commencé qu'une main me bâillonne et me hisse sur l'embarcation.

-Ah, Arya. Ma petite Arya. Tu es bien naïve, si tu crois que tes amis t'entendront tu te trompes. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, ça ne sert à rien.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui répond. Ma voix tremble et j'espère que j'arriverais à gagner du temps pour que quelqu'un me voit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne vous ai rien fait il me semble.

L'homme éclate de rire. Un rire noir, où je peux sentir la haine qu'il me porte.

-Allons, allons. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu en es bien sûr ? Et s'y j'enlevais mes lentilles, se serait mieux non ?

Je me figeais sur place et commençais à trembler. Ses yeux. Deux éclats violets gravé dans ma mémoire. Les même que son frère. Les mêmes qui quelques temps plus tôt c'était éteint sous mes yeux.

Je me reculais le plus possible de lui. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir si je nageais et il le savait bien. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre choix. Je sautais du bateau.

Tandis que je commençais à nager, je sentis deux mains m'attraper sous les aisselles. Je criais, je me débattais, donnant des pieds et des mains, pourtant, il ne me lâcha uniquement pour me poser dans son bateau, avant de reprendre la barre.

-Arya calme toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je te ramène aux autres.

Je levais mes yeux embrumés pour voir que Dake se trouvait devant moi.

-Mer-Merci.

Je ne pouvais arrêter mes tremblements. Dake arrêta son bateau et deux bras me soulevèrent pour me poser sur le sable avant de m'enlacer.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues.

-Arya, Arya regarde-moi.

Je levais mon visage pour rencontrer les yeux anthracite de Castiel. Il prit mon visage dans son main avant de me demander ce qui c'était passé. Mes paroles furent saccadée par de violents sanglots :

-Il est revenu. Il est revenu pour se venger.

-Qui est revenu Arya ? me demanda Lysandre en me caressant les cheveux.

-Caspien.

-Caspien ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Le frère d'Anthony. Il est revenu pour le venger.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent et Castiel me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-Ramène-moi s'il te plait Castiel.

Il hocha la tête et me prit la main pour m'emmener à sa moto. J'étais trempée mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il prit les sacs et les rangea avant de me tendre le casque.

Sans un mot nous rentrions à l'appartement. Arrivé je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et me m'y en pyjama avant d'aller me coucher.

Nous étions en début d'après-midi, pourtant je m'endormis, les larmes roulant toujours sur mes joues.

* * *

Je sais que certains lisent cette fan fiction, s'il vous plait, laissez une petite review à cette auteure désespérée de parler toute seule.


End file.
